memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Decision at Midnight
| number = 2219 | author = Rick D. Stuart | editor = Todd Huettel | illustrator = & Todd F. Marsh | publisher = FASA Corporation | format = paperback | published = 1986 | pages = 48 | ISBN = 0931787297 | date = 2282 | stardate = reference stardate 2/18 }} A Starfleet crew must decide how to deal with an unstable captain who orders them to blockade a newly-formed government along the Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone border. Description :The warble of phaser fire filled the empty corridors. Through the heavy smoke figures moved, closer now, almost within range. Lieutenant O'Shanter crouched lower behind a blasted bulkhead. :"Funny… I don't feel like a mutineer." :The gauge on his phaser showed the charge was almost gone. Maybe there was still time… if only he could talk with them, reason with them… :From behind him came a low throaty growl—a sound no Human voice could ever make. Turning slowly, Tam found himself face to face with the pale yellow eyes of Commander Brr'ynn. The Caitian's weapon never wavered as she licked her lips in anticipation. :"You tried to kill my captain…" :For Tam, time had just run out. References Characters Player characters :Houston Chandler • Ursula Cromwell • Bartholm Dyness • Martin De LaFleur • Janissa Grenadine • Timothy O'Shanter Non-player characters :Ian Trimarak Vellacora • Brr'ynn • Michael Spencer Paine • O. Adams • Albers • S. Allison • D. Alter • S. Arnon • W. Ballard • T. Barton • B. Bates • R. Brighton • B. Brixton • Candar • T. Carman • V. Carnon • P. Carter • M. Chambers • R. Daniels • R. Danton • Dronn • A. Ellison • M. Ellison • L. Evans • V. Evans • F. Fellows • Flaminiana • S. Flinders • T. Forini • C. Fowler • Freara • S. Freeman • Gallar • E. Gates • D. Hanna • R. Hardigan • C. Haromy • L. Hogan • X. Horin • [[Kagga sutai Formorax|Kagga sutai-Formorax]] • [[Kanara zantai Juriss|Kanara zantai-Juriss]] • [[Kassax vestai Rinn|Kassax vestai-Rinn]] • [[Ketar sutai Mivoloss|Ketar sutai-Mivoloss]] • B. Landars • V. Larson • V. Lee • R. Logan • C. Lorin • R. Majors • B. Martin • C. Masters • P. Matthws • B. Maxim • • D. Mitchell • T. Moore • P. O'Harra • R. Otters • H. Palomar • W. Pattersn • A. Peters • C. Raven • Y. Richards • T. Robinson • E. Santara • E. Simmons • E. Sonderman • S. Stewart • J. Tamara • M. Tarack • V. Thames • Thantora • Thantos • Theloss • Thoram • J. Tompson • Selene Trikaka • M. Wallace • I. Walters • C. Wells • J. Whiram • E. Winters • J. Wintorm Garth of Izar • William Bligh Starships and vehicles : ( frigate) • ( warp shuttle) • (Asparaxian Navy class II gunboat) • (Orion Merchant League class IV blockade runner) ;Klingon (class IX destroyer) : • • Locations Institutions and shipboard locations :Starfleet Academy • bridge • quarters • mess hall Planets and planetoids :Planet Izar • Planet Asparax • Alanara • • New Bishop Stars and star systems :Izar • Segur • Asparax system • Alazar • Varrina Stellar regions :the galaxy • Organian Neutral Zone • The Triangle Races and cultures :Caitian • Human • Klingon • Tellarite States and organizations :Asparax Confederation • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Galaxy Exploration Command • Starfleet Military Operations Command • United Federation of Planets Klingon lines :Formorax • Juriss • Mivoloss • Rinn Weapons and technology :mine • phaser • starship • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • doctor • enlisted • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • officer • security chief • yeoman Other references :captain's log • personal log • Starfleet uniform Appendices Images decision at midnight.jpg|Cover image. uSS Arkadelphia.jpg|''Arkadelphia''. vellacora.jpg|Vellacora. grenadine.jpg|Grenadine. oshanter.jpg|O'Shanter. trikaka.jpg|Trikaka. kagga.jpg|Kagga. kanara.jpg|Kanara. dyness.jpg|Dyness. cromwell.jpg|Cromwell. delafleur.jpg|De LaFleur. hchandler.jpg|Chandler. paine.jpg|Paine. brrynn.jpg|Brr'ynn. External link * category:RPG books